¡Que corra la sangre!
by Souhatier
Summary: OneShot. Sádico, sangriento. Desea exterminar a todos los muggles, ¿y qué mejor que empezar por Inglaterra? {Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.}


_Hoolap de nuevo :E... Bueno la verdad es que es mi primera historia y mi primer reto de Harry Potter, bueno, de la saga, aunque es sobre personajes secundarios... ¡Qué emoción 'w'!_

**Disclaimer** _Harry Potter, sus sagas y personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, por lo tanto no me pertenecen._

* * *

**¡Que corra la sangre!**

Eso es lo que quería Gellert, que corriera la sangre de todos los muggles, que suplicaran por piedad y que se arrodillaran ante él para pedir clemencia, sin embargo, él no se la daría. Nunca suplicaba por piedad, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta aquí, Gellert Grindelwald nunca se daría por vencido. No habrá clemencia para los muggles mientras él siga viviendo, y a pesar de su fracaso en busca de las últimas dos Reliquias de la Muerte, seguiría investigando, a pesar de tener que acabar con la vida de esos estúpidos muggles para encontrarlas.

Nunca se sintió realmente atraído hacia la magia, pero cuando descubrió las Artes Oscuras, no dejó de aprender e investigar. Fue buscado por el Ministerio de Magia durante años, hasta que se dieron por vencidos, y no lo pillaron. Nunca entró a Azkaban, y siguió haciendo de las suyas. Esos del Ministerio eran tan estúpidos que no se daban cuenta de que cometieron un grave error al dejar libre a Gellert. Él mismo se encargaría de demostrarlo.

Vio a la última familia muggle de la aldea que se había topado, y decidió divertirse un poco, manteniendo su varita en la cabeza de la familia; el padre, y gritó: — ¡Crucciatus! — El padre empezó a revolverse en el suelo mientras gritaba y lloraba, la mujer empezó también a gritar, y no dejaría que se escaparan. Eran su última diversión hasta que pasaran varios días en encontrar otra aldea. — ¡Malditos muggles de mierda, sufrid! — Gritó con coraje, y apuntó a la madre.

_¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?_

Apretó con fuerza el mango de la varita de Saúco y volvió a exclamar: — ¡Carpe Retractum! — La varita hizo que la mujer empezara a deslizarse hacia Gellert con velocidad, hasta tenerla bajo él. — Me das asco. — Le dice sinceramente, mientras le acaricia una parte de su mejilla. Luego apunta a los dos niños que estaban asustados, mientras la mujer intenta escaparse. — ¡Avada Kedavra! — Suelta de repente, y goza al ver el dolor de los niños muggles que terminan en el suelo, muertos. La madre empieza a llorar y gritar, y éste le da un golpe en la cabeza que la deja inconsciente.

— ¿Sabes? Yo soy bueno. — Le explica a la mujer inconsciente. — Por eso te dejaré vivir. — Se relame los labios. — Para que cargues con el dolor de que tú misma provocaste la muerte de tus hijos. — Se acuclilla ante la mujer desmayada y la observa.

_¿Eres bueno?_

Gellert se levanta feroz. — No... — Termina diciendo en un susurro. _¿Entonces no eres bueno?_ — ¡No soy bueno, me gusta ver sufrir a los muggles! — Exclama con toda su ira, mientras repatea el cuerpo de la mujer y la deja tirada inconsciente para que se la coma algún buitre, y marcha a paso lento lejos de la masacrada aldea.

_Ansías las Reliquias de la Muerte. _Dice la voz, y Gellert asiente, guardando su varita de Saúco en el bolsillo. — Las ansío más que nada. — Responde con voz grave. Sus ojos azules resaltan en el cielo grisáceo, tapando la luz. _¿Le temes a la oscuridad? _Vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta que antes, y Gellert cierra sus puños. — No le temo a la oscuridad. No soy un débil muggle, yo soy el amo de todos y de todo. Los muggles serán esclavos y sólo los sangre pura tendrán derecho a sobrevivir. — Explica mientras un destello maligno en sus ojos hace aparición. — Seré el amo de toda la magia cuando recupere lo que es mío. — Entrecierra sus ojos, dejando entreveer una maldad nunca antes vista por alguien.

Se empieza a reír sin raciocinio, para dar paso a la voz nuevamente.

_¿Quieres jugar con sangre?_ Le pregunta esta vez. Gellert asiente, mientras observa rápidamente el lugar. No se esperaba encontrar otra aldea tan pronto. _Juguemos con ellos, porque no saben lo que somos ni lo que hacemos... Ellos tienen la culpa de existir en un mundo que pertenece sólo a los magos puros, ¿verdad?_ — ¡Sí, muggles de mierda! ¡Merecéis la muerte! — Grita mientras empieza a lanzar hechizos por doquier.

Apunta a una familia que intenta escapar. — ¡Glacius! — Suelta, y la familia se queda congelada, para luego dar paso a una risa malévola. — ¡Flagrate! — Exclama, apuntando al pecho de la mujer, mientras se dibuja una 'G', para luego hacer lo mismo con el hombre. Ellos empiezan a gritar a pesar de no poderse mover, y sus pechos empiezan a sangrar abundantemente, para quedar inconsciente. Luego morirán por la pérdida de sangre.

_¿Es divertido?_

Inquiere la voz hacia Gellert. — ¡Lo es, es tan divertido! — Grita mientras se ríe como un psicópata, y empieza a hacer arder las casas. Algunos intentan atacarlo. — ¡Imperio! — Exclama hacia los hombres que iban a defenderse. — Ataquen el pueblo. — Dice con voz grave, y los hombres empiezan a acuchillar a sus mujeres y niños, mientras Gellert se ríe. Se le saltan las lágrimas, como si fuera un chiste tan gracioso.

_¿Por qué no te diviertes más?_

Gellert empieza a caminar hacia los hombres que habían pasado a matarse entre ellos, y le roba el cuchillo a uno, para empezar a rajarle la cabeza, salpicándole a éste de sangre. Se sacudió su chaqueta gris de lana, y sigue caminando a paso lento mientras se relame los labios de sangre, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_¿Le temes a la oscuridad?_

Pregunta de nuevo, y Gellert alza la cabeza, ignorando la pregunta y apunta con la varita, ya un poco lejos de la aldea hacia ésta. — ¡Fiendfyre! — Grita, mientras el pueblo empieza a incendiarse y la sangre corre a borbotones, aún oyéndose los gritos de los vivos o congelados.

Se gira, sacudiéndose de nuevo su ropa, bastante divertido. — ¡Muéranse! — Dice, para sí mismo. — Que corra la sangre.

* * *

_Es mi primer OneShot de terror/gore, y más que terror es sangriento pero espero que les haya gustado más que sea un poquito! R&R_


End file.
